Naruto and the bandit alliance! part 1
by kakashi-boi
Summary: this story is about Naruto and his friends fighting off a load of bandits! but a lot of thing's happen on the way please comment.
1. Chapter 1 a strange visitor!

_NARUTO_

_AND THE BANDIT ALLIANCE!_

_Chapter one:_

_A strange visitor!_

Our story begins at the hidden leaf village when Naruto and Sakura are training

with Kakashi-sensai. They are trying to defeat there best time in the bell test, when

all of a sudden some ninja jumps out with a kenai and go's to stab Kakashi. But

this Kakashi was a shadow clone and the real Kakashi jumped out and grabbed

the ninja. Kakashi then asked. "Who are you and why are you here trying to kill

me?" The ninja then said. "Sorry no comment." And disappeared while laughing.

Sakura then appeared from a tree and asked Kakashi. "Who was that Kakashi-sensai?"

Kakashi said nothing and walked off.

"Give me that BELL!!!!!!" Shouted Naruto jumping from a tree. But Kakashi just swung

his arm holding the bell away from Naruto and kept on walking. Naruto asked Sukara. "whats

wrong with Kakashi-sensai?" She said."I don't know some guy was just talking to him

then disappeared, since then he's been quiet." They just watched as Kakashi-sensai walked

off reading his book "Come come paridise." Naruto and Sakura went to go see Iruka-sensai

but as they got his class they found a grim scene. Iruka-sensai was pinned against the wall

by the same ninja Sakura saw earlyer. "Oi! get off Iruka-sensai now! or we will kick you into

next week!" Shouted Naruto.

The ninja looked at Naruto and said. "Little brats stop getting in my way!" And he

quickly disappeared. Sakura helped Iruka-sensai get to the medical room where she saw

Ino. Ino quickly said. "What the hell has happened?" Sakura said very quickly."Get me

some herbs hurry!." As Ino gathered herbs and Sakura mixed them Naruto quickly ran off.

Naruto thought to him self. "Who and why is that guy here what does he want with the sensai's?"

He was quickly stoped by a smashing sound coming from Kakashi-sensai's room. He ran as

fast as he could and found Kakashi-sensai holding the ninja against the wall. The ninja then said.

"Let me go now you stuped teacher!" Kakashi-sensai then looked at him and replied saying.

"If im a teacher then i'll need to teach you some manners." Naruto looked as Kakashi-sensai

took a kenai out of his sack. Naruto saw a tear drop from the ninja's face and then his eyes widened

as Kakashi-sensai stuck the kenai through his left arm.

"Now before I kill you slowly will you tell me your name and why you attacked me and my

friend Gai?" As Naruto heard Kakashi-sensai ask the ninja the question he thought to himself.

"Gai? I did not know he was attacked, I wonder if anyone else has been attacked." Naruto ran

off to see if everyone was ok. But Kakashi-sensai still wanted to know some questions. "One more

time who are you and what i syour buisness here?" As kakashi-sensai asked the ninja the question

the ninja spat blood at Kakashi-sensai's face and then the ninja said. "You will have your just deserts,

when it turns twelve'o clock midnight every bandit will be out looking for all leaf villiger's!"

Kakashi-sensai wondered why they would be coming after the leaf villiger's, but then the ninja

stuck a kenai through his heart. Kakashi-sensai dropped the lifeless body and went to go warn

the other's.


	2. Chapter 2 on death's bed

_NARUTO _

AND THE BANDIT ALLIANCE!

_CHAPTER TWO: ON THE DEATH BED?_

Naruto and Sakura were both laying unconcious on the medic bed's when all of a sudden Hinata ran in crying.

"Naruto are you ok please be ok please wake up please!." But Kakashi told her be quiet and let them rest. But he

heard Iruka-sensai waking up he rushed over and asked him."Are you ok? do not move you have many broken bones

and you will be blind in your left eye from now on. You had a kenai stuck in there, Here's a presant for you."

Kakashi-sensai handed Iruka-sensai the presant and looked at Kakashi and said." Come come paridise? ha thanks

Kakashi you did'nt have to get me this. Kakashi then smiled and said." Can i borrow that? I still havn't finished

mine. Iruka-sensai looked at Kakashi and started to laugh.


	3. Chapter 3 naruto's encounter

_NARUTO _

AND THE BANDIT ALLIANCE!

_CHAPTER THREE: NARUTO'S ENCOUNTER!_

Naruto was running as fast as he could, but his heart could not take the strain and he passed out on the floor. But just before

his eye's closed he saw a dark cloaked figure. He was in a weird place it was all dark and he could not move, all of a sudden the nine tailed

fox appeared and Naruto saw his dad! Naruto ran to see him but the nine tailed fox had already killed him! and the nine tailed fox disappeared

and Naruto saw his dad again. His dad started talking to him, he said. "Naruto son you will not be able to defeat the alliance on your own remember

there is one just like you, he is at the sand villiage he is not your enemy he is your allie." Naruto answered back. "Who are you talking about...huh that's

it I know who GAARA!" His dad smiled and vanished, Naruto then awoke and there he saw someone looking at him. It was him Gaara. Gaara asked Naruto.

"What are you doing on the floor? and why is your village so noisy?" Naruto jumped to his feet and said to Gaara. "I need your help!" But Gaara

interuppted him and said. "But i need your help." Naruto looked confused. "My village is under attack by bandit's and those fool's killed my

brother Kongaru!" Naruto was shocked, was the same thing happening to Gaara's village.

Gaara went to the hidden leaf village, but along the way they saw Kakashi badly beaten on the floor bearly breathing!. Naruto and Gaara

picked Kakashi up and ran to the village, but when they got there it was in ruin's. Rock-lee was laying on the ground with a bunch of

kenai and shuriken's stuck in him. Rock-lee grabbed Naruto and cried out. "DEATH TO THE LEAF VILLAGER'S!" Rock-lee had turned

mad. Gaara just kept walking were he saw Neji dead on the floor, but Naruto saw Hinata on the floor, she was dead aswell! They kept

on walking through the grim seen of people dead or so badly injurned they could drown in there own blood! Gaara said to Naruto.

"I think I saw someone running over there. We should go check it out." They both kept on walking where out of nowhere Ino, Shino

and Tenten jumped down covered in blood. Naruto shouted to them. "Wow am I glad to see you guy's!" But the other's except Gaara

did not seem to think the same. Ino said to Gaara and Naruto. "This is all your fault! because of you two Itachi sent bandit's to kill

us! but we were jus a distraction so Itachi could get you both and take your power's!" Naruto was in shock when Gaara saw Tenten take

out a kenai! Gaara quickly said. "You will not get me or Naruto that easy!" Gaara quickly jumped to a roof and wrapped Tenten up

in sand and then tightened! Tenten gasped for air while Shino went to attack Gaara and Ino attacked Naruto! Gaara quickly covered

Shino in sand while Shino covered Gaara in bug's. They both were gasping for air. Aand Ino almost slit Naruto's throat, but he quickly

dodged it and used Shadow clone Jutsu and quickly beat the hell out of Ino. She laid there unconsious while Tenten broke free Gaara did

the same and used Desert funeral on her and she was killed in a matter of second's! Naruto shouted to Shino. "Please stop now I don't

want to hurt you!" But Gaara interuppted and said. "But I don't mind killing you!"But just as Gaara was about to use Desert funeral Gai

jumped in the way! All you could see was a load of sand, a scream and some ash fling through the air. Shino quickly disappeared.

Kakashi awoke without Naruto or Gaara noticeing and he saw the anger in Naruto's eye's, he also saw the nine tailed fox in his Chakra. Kakashi

jumped up with two kenai and stuck them in Naruto's back, but Naruto's scream was not his own but the nine tailed fox's battle cry!

Gaara noticed him transforming Naruto's teeth turn to thang's and the Chakra build up was emense. Kakashi said to Naruto.

"No Naruto don't hold it in! until you see Itachi! Naruto answered back. "Sorry you unleashed the beast now! ha ha ha ha!" Shino

appeared and quickly sacrificed his life to stop Naruto from destroying the village. Naruto was smashed to the ground and Kakashi said

to Gaara. "Next time I go to stick a kenai in his back so I can kill him try and stop me." Kakashi then passed out on the floor. Gaara could hear

noise coming from outside the village and he climbed to the highest building. There he saw more bandit's along with Orochimaru and Sasuke

walking toward's the village! Gaara used all of his Chakra to stick a sand barrier around the village! Orochimaru summoned two giant snakes to

smash throught the barrirer but they did not seem to budge it, but Gaara was feeling light headed, he was using to much Chakra. Sasuke

ran as fast as he could and tried to smash through the sand, but it was no use. The sand was like steel. Orochimaru's snake's finaly

broke through the barrier and headed straight for Gaara and knocked him out cold. But down below the ground was an emergancy shelter

where Naruto and Kakashi were being treated to there wound's. One the nurses was asking Naruto where Ino and Tenten were, but Shino

interuppted and said. "Let me answer that question, Naruto and Gaara killed them!" Everyone was shocked and said nothing. Back up on the

surface Orochimaru was beating Gaara very slowly by posioning him when Sasuke said. "I know where theres a hidden shelter for emergancy's like

this." Orochimaru looked at Sasuke and smiled. "Good take the bandits to the shelter, I have a bit of shopping to do." Sasuke looked confused

but did as he was told. In the shelter it was all quiet untill a bang was on the door, they all heard a deep voice saying. "Open up it's the delivery man, I

have come to deliver Ramen...NOW OPEN UP OTHER WISE IF WE BREAK THIS DOOR DOWN ALL THE KID'S ARE OUR'S!" People screamed and

panicked when Naruto sat up and said. "HEY!...have you all forgot who I am...im NARUTO UZAMAKI and im going to kick all there butt's!"

People looked at him as if he were mad but they all ran to the next room while Naruto let them break open the door. Naruto quickly looked a them

and smiled, he used Shadow clone maximum Jitsu and at least one hundred Naruto's came and killed all the bandit's!.


	4. Chapter 4 sasuke's battle with naruto

_NARUTO _

AND THE BANDIT ALLIANCE!

_CHAPTER FOUR: SASUKE'S BATTLE WITH NARUTO!_

Naruto was looking at Sasuke when he noticed him take out a forbiden scroll, Naruto shouted to Sasuke. "Hey you little cheat that's not aloud!" Sasuke

looked at Naruto and replied. "This is not the Chunin exam, so be quiet." Naruto glared at Sasuke until he finally charged at Sasuke and went to punch him, but Sasuke just grabbed Naruto's hand and flung him to the other side off the room. Naruto landed on to a table, but hequickly got up and used sexy jutsu. But it had no effect on Sasuke and he looked at Naruto and said. "You think that has effect on me, oh and how's Sakura?" Naruto wiped a tear and laughed. "You just unleashed the beast...PREPARE TO DIE!" Sasuke looked at Naruto in disbeleave and quickly pulled out a cobra and through it at Naruto. Naruto knocked the cobra away and ran towards Sasuke and punched him right in the face. "Yeah thought so, you can't beat me. Beleive it im Naruto Uzamaki of the village hidden in the leaf." Sasuke replied. "Your Naruto Uzamaki of what used to be the village hidden in the leaf." Naruto was confused when Sasuke continued. "As we speak there are people being brutally murdered in what you thought was a safe room." Naruto was shocked, but reilised Sasuke's weak spot. "You know what I know something that will really piss you off. I was the only one who could defend this village from...ITACHI!" Sasuke looked angrily and ran toward's Naruto and need him in the stomach. Naruto laughed and punched Sasuke in the stomach and quickly delivered a sly blow to the face using a metal plank he grabbed of the floor.

Sasuke was beaten lying unconsious on the floor, Naruto slamed throug the door only to see blood all over the wall's. A bandit was standing there and said. "If you opened the door I would not have killed the kid's...just raised them to be bandit's." The bandit smiled an disappeared, as Naruto ran towards the smoke Shino appeared. "Im sorry Naruto but I have to do this." Shino raisd his arm's and a army of bug's rose up and headed straight for Naruto. The bug's covered Naruto up, but just as Naruto lost concious he saw Kakashi walk up behind Shino and smash a bottle over his head. Naruto thanked Kakashi, But Kakashi laughed at Naruto and grabbed him and said. "Naruto you illy boy, don't you get it stop being happy. It's over, everyone's dead including Iruka. I saw them all die as I hid, So as I watched it pushed me over the edge. So I learned that our fate is near and I will help us complete that fate." Naruto answered Kakashi and said. "So where going to defeat Itachi?" Kakashi looked and laughed. "No no no were going to kill each our selve's, and if you refuse i'll have to kill you my self." Naruto looked stuned as Kakashi walked toward's him. Naruto turned around and ran outside only to find complete darkness. He ran as fast as he could, he wanted to stop but he he knew Kakashi was right behind him,but were?.

Naruto thought he was going to cough up his heart after two hour's of running and he sat down in a dark place to rest. He has never been so scared in his life, he thought to himself that this was it, this was the end. He could see people suffering and peole lying lifeless on the floor. Naruto heared foot steps from around the corner and he also heared a voice. It was Kakashi shouting out. "Naruto where are you, come on im sorry I wont kill you im sorry please." Naruto saw his foot step around the corner of the building . He crouched up further in the darkness. He heard someone run in the shadow's, Naruto clenched his fist as he saw Kakashi turn around. Naruto jumped out off the shadow's and stuck a kenai straight into Kakashi's head.

Kakashi let out a l ittle sentance saying. "You little shit..." Kakashi dropped to the floor dead and Naruto crouched up crying in the shadow's. A strange voice was heared in the shadow's saying. "Look master its Kakashi...wonder what killed him?" Naruto reconized the voice it belonged to none other than Itachi! Naruto wondered why Itachi said "Master"? He alway's thought Itachi was his own master. But then he heared another voice. "Now Itachi look closely...there is a kenai in the back off his head...it belongs to Naruto, you dont think he would have killed his own master?" Naruto knew who's voice this belonged to...

?THE END?


End file.
